


love in sentences ii;

by silverspheres



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love story told one sentence at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in sentences ii;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226186) by 1sentence. 



> The words came from Set delta of the LiveJournal community, 1sentence. I hope they make sense and I hope you guys enjoy~ ♥

 

**sehun / luhan;**

#03 - Beginning  
“Hyung, I think I love you.”  
  
#49 - Winter  
He has been avoiding the younger boy since his unexpected confession, but to be honest, he is _really_ missing him.  
  
#40 - Spring  
Gentle warmth pools in his cheeks and he tries to convince himself that no, he isn't falling for a certain dancer.  
  
#43 - Summer  
However, all hell breaks loose the day he decides to watch Sehun rehearse (the younger sends a small smirk towards Luhan the moment he sees him) and he thinks that maybe he has already fallen and he’s just never noticed (he also feels heat pooling in his nether regions because _boy, can Sehun dance_ ).  
  
#13 - Fall  
Sehun tries to prove to Luhan that this isn't just a one night stand or a pity fuck, but there is no avail.  
  
#26 - Lost  
No matter how good Luhan is when it comes to Korean, there are feelings he will never understand and this frustrates Sehun very much.  
  
#24 - Hope  
Then, he realizes that sometimes, butterfly kisses and warm hugs are all he needs to send the message, and without a doubt, Luhan will get it.  
  
#36 - Secret  
"They can't find out," Luhan says warily, so Sehun hugs him tighter, because he can only hope to give comfort to the older male.  
  
#44 - Taboo  
"Is it getting too difficult, Luhan-ge?"  
  
#31 - Poison  
"No, it isn't," Luhan responds as he thinks their relationship through for the fourth time that day, "we—just hold on tight, Sehun-ah."  
  
#27 - Metal  
Their relationship is very much like platinum: rare, enduring and special.  
  
#22 - Hollow  
Where one is empty, the other fills.  
  
#42 - Strange  
"But my hands are rough," Sehun states blankly after hearing Luhan talk about how their hands fit together, "and they're nothing like all the girls you used to hold hands with."  
  
#07 - Despair  
Sehun is surprised to see Luhan coming out of the studio looking like he is about to burst into tears, so he drags the older boy to the nearest playground because that is the only place he goes to when he is sad.  
  
#16 - Flying  
Sehun watches Luhan as the latter excitedly climbs the monkey bars and he figures that the reason why people fall in love is for them to be able to soar high (well, he's pretty sure he's soaring right now, because hello, Luhan is his).  
  
#29 - Old  
"Aren't you a little too old for this?" Sehun asks, as Luhan swings from one bar to another.  
  
#28 - New  
"I've never tried it before," Luhan replies, and Sehun looks at him disbelievingly, "and I'm guessing this is the reason why you're so fucking tall."  
  
#30 - Peace  
Luhan needs to go to China for promotions along with the rest of EXO-M and Sehun wonders how he'll be able to sleep at night.  
  
#47 - Water  
Whenever Luhan pleases the crowd, it is always Sehun who beams the brightest—after all, he knows Luhan can be assigned _anywhere_ and he’s still going to do well, no matter what.  
  
#48 - Welcome  
When he gets back from China, the first thing he looks for is Sehun's arms and he thinks it's almost like he's back home.  
  
#37 - Snakes  
"Ah," Luhan exclaims jokingly the first time he sees Sehun and his platinum blonde hair, "Draco Malfoy, is that you?"  
  
#08 - Doors  
In front of the camera, Luhan showers the rest of the members more love than he does Sehun, but in their room, where Luhan lets himself be himself (at least when Kyungsoo is not around), Sehun receives the most love.  
  
#06 - Dark  
"I'm disappointed," Luhan says, after turning the lights off, "I thought you'd glow in the dark."  
  
#18 - Foot  
Sehun attempts to kick Luhan in response, and it progresses quickly into a foot fight but he ends up losing because this is Luhan, and he kicks shins for a hobby.  
  
#39 - Solid  
Sehun finds Luhan's abrupt denial of their relationship the moment Kyungsoo entered their room a solid blow not only to his ego, but also to his heart.  
  
#45 - Ugly  
Sehun forces a fake smile on his face as he excuses himself from both hyungs—he doesn't dare look at Luhan because god knows how difficult it is not to cry.  
  
#34 - Regret  
"Sehun, please, I'm really sorry—I cannot do this anymore, please _talk_ to me—I know, I shouldn’t have said no, but I was scared—Sehun, _please_."  
  
#15 - Flexible  
"Hyung," Luhan looks up from where he is sitting and he finds Sehun towering over him, looking like he's just cried, "I'm just tired of hiding and letting things pass—can't we just let them know about it?"  
  
#21 - Head  
Luhan thinks Sehun is out of his mind, but he thinks maybe he is too, because he agrees to the younger's request.  
  
#41 - Stable  
Luhan doesn’t know that Sehun thinks he is invincible simply because Luhan is there to support him through anything.  
  
#19 - Grave  
Luhan fears he's making a big mistake the moment he clears his throat.  
  
#25 - Light  
To his surprise, everybody is alright with it—there are even small remarks like "I knew it" and "finally, they come out".  
  
#32 - Pretty  
"What did I tell you?" Sehun teases him later that night, but Luhan doesn't hear anything because all his brain can process right now is how pretty Sehun's smiles are.  
  
#02 - Apples  
"You're Snow White," Luhan says one day, as he traces small circles on Sehun's cheek, while the younger is playing with his phone, "hair as black as ebony, lips as red as apples, skin as white as snow."  
  
#10 - Duty  
Sehun decides to laugh heartily at Luhan's comment instead of ponting out that one, his hair is half-blonde at the moment, two, his lips are only this red because it's been kissed one too many times, and three, he isn't a girl to begin with.  
  
#09 - Drink  
"Let's go out for bubble tea."  
  
#17 - Food  
"Sure, let's go eat ddeokbbokki after."  
  
#04 - Bugs  
Sehun cannot help but notice how Minseok suddenly appears whenever he’s alone with Luhan, only to steal the latter from him—he isn’t happy, nope, not at all.  
  
#33 - Rain  
Sehun stares at Luhan and Minseok as they exchange small touches that linger longer than necessary and he doesn't think of Minseok's age or strength when he glares at the older after the show.  
  
#20 - Green  
Sehun glares at Luhan as well and he murmurs, "I'm about to _Avada Kedavra_ Minseok-hyung."  
  
#38 - Snow  
“Minseok-hyung, really, I’ve had enough, can you please not—”  
  
#46 - War  
Luhan is surprised because Minseok actually tries to rile Sehun up, and he tells the older off because really, he can’t have Sehun murdering his coffee buddy.  
  
#35 - Roses  
Sehun stares as Luhan continues to cling on Minseok and he thinks that Luhan's got so many thorns in his side (he also starts to question his taste in people too).  
  
#05 - Coffee  
Sehun thinks he’s finally gone bat shit crazy when he stepped into Starbucks and ordered an Americano—anything to get Luhan away from Minseok.  
  
#23 – Honor  
Luhan bops Sehun on the head for the one-hundred fifteenth time this week, because he’s forgotten to call him _hyung_ yet again (but secretly he smiles, because Sehun’s breath smells of his favorite coffee, and he knows how much the younger _hates_ coffee).  
  
#14 - Fire  
Christmas Day has got to be the sexiest they have ever danced and Sehun can’t help but watch Luhan in the mirror every single time.  
  
#50 - Wood  
Of course, no one can blame either of them getting boners, especially since Sehun loves flicking his naughty little tongue out of his mouth a lot.  
  
#01 - Air  
Nobody dares enter their dorm room after rehearsals—not even Kyungsoo—because they are probably rolling in ~~Sehun’s~~ their bed, choosing their need to kiss heatedly over their need to breathe.  
  
#11 - Earth  
Always, after every energetic activity in bed, Sehun never fails to whisper a soft declaration of love in Luhan’s ear (it never fails to bring a smile on the older male’s face and for that, Sehun takes pride in himself).  
  
#12 - End  
“I love you too, Sehun-ah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my precious waifu. You are so precious, I can't even ♥ you know ilu ;-; Merry Christmas~ ♥ Your Christmas present to me was in exchange for this (you didn't need to, really), but now, I think this isn't enough, so I shall publicly pledge my eternal love and gratitude. Thank you for holding my hand through everything, omg. (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥


End file.
